Ourans world turned upside down
by cicithekitten
Summary: 6 rich girls from England move to Japan and attend the elite Ouran academy! love will bloom, drama will ensure and a few emo corners will be made, follow these girls down their path of love with the host club and nothing is as it seems. rated M for future chapters Pairings inside.


_WELLLLL hello there! Thanks reading this story! I love Ouran highschool host club, and I own nothing but my OCS. Sadly (T-T) _

_I was writing it out of boredom which is sad soooo I'm sorry if it sucked. Please review! No flames~_

_Ouran's World Turned Upside Down!_

Introductions:

Gwendolyn Summers: 17 years old, 5'7, long black hair, blackish-grey eyes, Blood type AB, likes guy clothes, total demon in the morning, called Shadow Queen, feared by all but her friends lives alone, Comes from a rich family that runs in the medical field, Dresses proper in front of her father, has 3 older brothers, Attended Ashford Academy in England, Class 2A. Top in All her classes.

Tami Ashford: 17 years old, 5'7, long blonde hair, Purple eyes, Blood type O-, loves girl clothes, total girl, called princess, comes from a rich family who owns the private school she and her friends attended, has an older brother, Class 2A.

Samantha West: 16 years old, 5'6, Fashion girl, longish brown hair, blue eyes, Comes from a rich family who is in the Fashion industry, natural born trouble maker, blood type O-.

Hannah West: 16 years old, 5'6, longish brown hair, blue eyes, comes from the same family as Samantha, natural born trouble maker, blood type O-.

Sarah Evens: 18 Years old, 5'9, long black hair, grey eyes, comes from a rich fighting family, champion in Kendo and Twikondo, studies in writing. Cousin to Anna Smith, blood type O+,

Anna Smith: 18 years old, 4'9, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, comes from a rich fighting family, champion in Karate and Mixed Marshal Arts, studies in art, loves anything pink and cute, and loves cake. Cousin to Sarah Evens, both live together.

Chapter 1: Going to Ouran Academy!

All was silent as dawn's first rays shown through a window of a one bedroom loft of a fancy hotel signaling morning. An alarm rang throughout the room as a hand reached out and pressed a button quieting the sound, followed by a groan of a young woman who sat up in bed.

She had black hair and onyx eyes as she reached over to the nightstand to grab her glasses. She looked no older than 17 as she dressed in a small black dress with a small black coat and stockings. She walked to the bathroom where she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and then removed her glasses replacing them with contacts. She then put mascara on her eyelashes and outlined her eyelids with eyeliner. She walked out of the bathroom and to the living room as she packed her bag with a notebook, pen, mechanical pencil, ipad, laptop, cell phone and head phones. She then walked to the door savoring the quiet and put on ankle high high heels, grabbed her keys and stepped out locking the door as she went.

The drive to her new school that her father had placed her in was short and as she got there noticed that the school looked like a princess castle and pink. She saw the uniforms of her fellow peers and silently thanked her father for telling the school that she was to wear her proper clothing. That was the agreement between her and her father; she was able to live on her own but must be dressed proper at all times for a surprise visit from him.

She looked at her schedule and walked to a nearby pillar waiting for her group of 'friends' that had accompanied her from England to Japan. She was then approached by a young girl with long blonde hair and sparkles around her. She wore a white dress with white Mary Jane shoes. Gwen thought she too had opted for causal over the uniform.

"Good Morning Gwen!." The blonde yelled right in the young girl's ear.

"Morning Tami. Now back away and shut up before I put you in a grave." Gwen told her glaring at Tami who flinched and hid behind another pillar.

Tami than began yelling at a pair of twins. Both girls had long brown hair and blue eyes that had a mischievous glint in them. They wore matching clothing consisting of, a green shirt and black jeans with high heels. Unfortunately the only way to tell the girls apart was by the tone of their voice.

"Tami shut up, Samantha and Hannah don't even think about getting her started it's too damn early for drama." Gwen said causing the twins and Tami to flinch.

A small girl with blonde hair dressed in a pink dress with white stockings and pink Mary Jane shoes came pouncing up, her cousin Sarah in tow. The girl had a white bunny and was smiling childishly at the twins.

"Good Morning!" She said happily as Sarah stood next to Gwen.

Sarah wore a white form fitting top and black jeans with white knee-length high heeled boots. Her black hair was pulled into a braid with a white ribbon.

"Good Morning Anna." Hannah and Samantha said in unison.

"Good, now that everyone is present we should head to our classes." Gwen said handing everyone a schedule and school map and with that they all bid each other good bye with promises to meet up at lunch.

Tami and Gwen then walked into their class, class 2A noticing that everyone was staring. Gwen took a seat in front of a young male with glasses and took her notebook out. She began going through her emails on her Ipad, for any news from her brothers. Gwen then noticed that Tami was surrounded by a group of guys as she looked rather uncomfortable, so placing her Ipad down Gwen got up and stood quietly next to one of the boys no doubt scaring the crap out of him. Gwen took note of the blonde boy with violet eyes looking at them for opportunity to talk.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I must implore you all to leave my friend alone or face the consequences." Gwen said emitting a dangerous aura.

The guys then dispersed quickly and Tami glomped Gwen.

"Thank you so much Gwen!" She said yelling into her ear.

"Get off me right now Tami or else." She countered causing Tami to let go quickly as the bell rang and the teacher came in telling both Tami and Gwen to come up and introduce themselves.

Doing as they were instructed Tami went first.

"Hello! My names Tami Ashford. Im from England and I am very happy to make your acquaintance." She said smiling a sweet smile causing the guys to blush.

"Hello, my name is Gwendolyn Summers or Gwen; ill maim you if you call me by my maiden name. I too am from England." She said with a look of indifference as hands shot up.

Tami pointed to the blonde boy with violet eyes.

"Why did you leave England?" He asked.

"Oh, well I tagged along with Gwen. As did our other friends Hannah, Samantha, Sarah, and Anna. You would have to ask Gwen." Tami said as Gwen glared.

"If you all must know, I came because it benefits me in the end. I do not do things unless it benefits me. I left my home in England and came to Japan because I had a mutual agreement with my Father." Gwen said and the teacher told them to sit.

Throughout the lesson guys were staring at the two girls until the bell rang for lunch and the blonde boy came up to Gwen's desk with the boy with glasses.

"Hello Gwen! Im Tamaki Souh! King of the host club, I would like to invite you and friends to the host club afterschool. What do you say princess." Tamaki said glowing with pride.

"I say fuck you and don't call me princess unless you want to die." She said as Tamaki went to a corner sulking. Tami then went over to him saying they would love to go and invited them to lunch to meet the other girls to which Tamaki agreed.

Tami and Tamaki then left the room and Gwen went to stand with the bag when the boy with glasses spoke.

"Miss. Summers, Im Kyoya Otori, Im very sorry for that idiot, the invitation still stands if you would like to visit." Kyoya said smiling at her.

"Don't worry about it, I wasn't planning on going but now that Tami had said were going, I have no choice but to go. Now Kyoya we should catch up to those two before they cause trouble." She said and they quickly left for the cafeteria.

They grabbed a lunch and sat at a table quickly introducing themselves to the others.

Gwen had already looked into everyone's info the night before and already knew them. So she just sat quietly eating as Hunni and Anna shared a cake as Sarah and Mori watched having their own conversation, Hannah and Samantha were talking to Hikaru, Karou and Haruhi along with Tamaki and Tami. Taking this opportunity Gwen leaned over to Kyoya.

"Why is Haruhi wearing a guy uniform when shes clearly a girl." She whispered taking note of Kyoya's surprised expression "It's clearly obvious so don't give me a bullshit lie. If it's a secret I don't mind keeping it, Also if you have a problem with me and the girls who sit here that Im sorry to say are my friends then we can come to the host club and host as well. Think about it, More revenue can come in with adding both men and women since clearly we can do both. It's up to you."

Kyoya smirked and whispered back "That would be appreciated as Haruhi is working as a male host to pay back a debt she owes. If you would like to you girls can start afterschool."

She nodded and his smirk grew.

"Now Gwen, why did you leave England? You were the top of the class and had everything there so why leave to come to a new school." He asked and she sighed.

"I think you know why Kyoya, but I left England due to my soon to be stepmother, shes had it out for me since I met her when I was ten. When she had forced me into a marriage that clearly was not working and I wouldn't have that. So I went to father and told him. He listened and agreed that she was in the wrong and the marriage was canceled since it didn't benefit father or myself in anyway. Father and I then came to a agreement that since I was already planning on coming to Japan for some business that I can move here on my own so that way I can attend school and not be distracted by my brothers or my step mother. Yet she was more than willing to see me gone, father was more adept to having him come for surprise visits so he knew I wasn't lacking in anyway." She told him "And naturally…" she gestured to Hannah, Samantha, Tami, Anna, and Sarah "once they heard that I was moving here, followed."

He nodded in understanding and the bell rang. They then spilt up leaving for their classes and soon enough school was out and Gwen, Tami, Hannah, Samantha, Anna and Sarah were standing outside music room 3 waiting for something to say 'okay come in' but it never came so Gwen opened the door and was assaulted with rose pedals.

"Oh hell no." She yelled as she walked in as Hannah and Samantha was laughing "I don't fucking think so!"

"THAT'S SOOOO ROMANTIC!" Tami screamed running in.

"No it's not Tami it's retarded and outdated. Not to mention its fucking stupid." Hannah and Samantha said in unison causing Tami to go to her corner of shame.

"Welcome ladies, Kyoya told me you girls were going to become our female hosts! So welcome to the HOST CLUB!" Tamaki said striking a pose.

"That's called Hostess not female hosts you daft and yes that's correct." Gwen said causing Tamaki to go to his emo corner.

"Now Ladies today you're going to be paired with a host and host with them. Tami you will be hosting with Tamaki, Anna and Sarah you two will be with Mori and Hunni, Hannah and Samantha you two will be with Hikaru and Karou and last but not least Gwen you will be hosting with Haruhi and Myself. These will be permanet so Hunni, Mori, Hikaru, Karou, Haruhi and Tamaki you will have men at your stations as well." Kyoya said as they got ready to welcome the ladies.

"This leads moi to give you your types! Tami you're the princess type! Anna you're the innocent sweetheart type! Sarah you're the calm collected type! Hannah and Samantha are the mischief type! And Gwen you're the badass type!" Tamaki said pointing to each girl.

"Wait isn't Hikaru and Karou the Mischievous type? That wouldn't work. We can be the devil type since we're referred to as the she-devils." Hannah said and Samantha nodded.

"That's fine now everyone in positions were opening." Kyoya said and the doors opened the hosts and hostesses greeting with the usual welcome.

After everyone went to their stations Gwen deciding to tag along with Kyoya at his station. Gwen was looking around seeing Tamaki and Tami being overly annoying, living up to their types. The girls in Hunni, Mori, Sarah and Anna's station were squealing over how adorable Anna and Hunni were. Hikaru and Karou were doing a incest thing before they were interrupted by Hannah and Samantha putting ice cubes down their shirts causing the girls to squeal and laugh. Haruhi was busy talking with the girls.

"Gwen…" One young girl asked.

Gwen looked at her smiling a fake smile "Yes? Im sorry I was spacing."

"No its not you…May we ask what made you come to Japan you don't have to tell us if you don't want too." She said.

"Not at all, I came to Japan originally on business however father told me I would be living here since he thinks I am capable of living alone." She told the girl who blushed a deep red.

"You must have a wonderful father." She said and Gwen smiled a heart melting smile.

"He is a good father, after mother died he became stricter however he is still the father I know and I do miss him and my brothers." She said and all the girls squealed.

"What are your brothers like, What's their names." Another asked as everyone in the room became quiet listening.

Gwen chuckled. "Well, I have 3 brothers. My eldest brother Michael is a doctor in England. He is a surgeon in neuro. Michael is the serious brother; he doesn't like mistakes especially in surgery. He's one of the best neuro surgeons in the world. Alexander is a deputy police commissioner in America for New York City and he is not as serious as Michael but he enjoys being the second brother and last but not least is Eric. Eric is the more relaxed brother and he is a detective in London for Scotland Yard. All three of them are doting brothers but can be completely hardheaded just like father."

"What do you want to do when you get out of school?" Another girl asked.

"Well…I hope to take over Fathers Company since my brothers have jobs but myself I want to become a homicide detective just like mother." She said and the girls squealed again.

"How did your mother die?" Kyoya asked as the girls nodded.

"Ahhhh well…I was about 6 when she died…Mother went to work like normal but while she was working a case in the field a man shot her. She bled out quickly." Gwen said and the girls went deep red.

"That must be so tragic!" They girls squealed.

She nodded and became quiet as the girls were told that club had ended for the day. Once the room was cleared and all that remained were the hosts, Gwen decided to tell everyone exactly why they joined the club.

"We joined the club because of us knowing Haruhi's gender." She said which shocked the rest of them, "So naturally we are going to keep quiet."

That being said Gwen said her goodbyes and left wanting to be alone in the confines of her new home.


End file.
